


COMO EN UN CUENTO DE HADAS

by LunaAzul923



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fantasy, Gay Porn Hard, Love, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-12-27 12:24:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21118751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaAzul923/pseuds/LunaAzul923
Summary: Recopilación de historias dulces, no tan dulces y llenar de amor.nunca es mucho cuando se trata del Stony





	1. LOS SUEÑOS QUE SE HACEN REALIDAD

Steve Rogers siempre supo que su vida sería dura, desde niño, desde que sus compañeros se burlaban de él por ser un alfita pequeño y enfermizo, es que su complexión siempre había sido distinta a los de su casta, con la talla baja y los músculos poco desarrollados, siempre fue la burla entre sus compañeros, ya casi estaba acostumbrado a ser el último a quien elegían en los juegos o el que siempre se quedaba sin pareja en los bailes y es por eso que no asistía a ninguno en dado caso.  
Su madre siempre le habló con cariño, abrazándolo fuerte mientras le prometía que algún día, un bello Omega vería su hermoso corazón y él viviría lo hermoso de amar, fue por esas cosas de la vida que salto en emoción todo lo que su delgado cuerpo de 15 años pudieron cuando ante sus manos llego aquella carta escrita por la omega mas linda de la escuela donde le pedía que fuera su pareja para el baile de graduación. Steve no cabía en asombro y alegría, jamas en su vida se imagino vivir un cuento de hadas en donde él, al final de todos los años de burla de la secundaria, terminaría teniendo su final feliz con una bella omega frente a todos los demás que un día lo molestaron.  
Las conversiones entre él y la omega fueron por carta todos esos días, Steve mas que emocionado miraba a la distancia a aquella bella chica aunque esta siempre actuaba como si no pasara nada frente a él, tal vez es tímida, pensó el rubio y eso llenaba mas sus ilusiones para con el día esperado.

Cuatro días antes del baile había recibido una última carta en donde la bella omega lo citaba en su casa pidiéndole venir bien arreglado para que pudieran ensayar su baile y que todo salga bien llegado el momento.   
Los nervios se apoderaron del rubio pero la ilusión de que todo se haría realidad le fundió la mente con anhelo.

Su madre se paso casi toda la tarde, remendando aquel traje el cual su difunto padre había usado en su juventud, lo entallo para el delgado cuerpo de su hijo con todo el amor y la ilucion de verlo por primera vez tan feliz, Steve beso las manos de Sarah, agradeciendo su esfuerzo y fue cuando la mayor saco del armario un bello ramillete de una delicada flor en pulsera

-me lo dio tu padre el día de nuestro primer baile- mencionó feliz la mayor entregárselo a su hijo- debes dárselo a la persona que te haga realmente feliz asi como lo hizo tu padre conmigo, esto te traera suerte cariño mio

El pequeño rubio se limpio las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir y abrazo a su madre agradeciéndole el gesto, guardo el presente en su bolsillo y camino nervioso todo el camino de donde la dirección lo citaba.  
Miro extrañado el lugar cuando llego, era un edificio viejo pero se dijo que no era nadie para fijarse donde vivía una familia humilde tal vez, y con toda la emoción toco la puerta pensando en las palabras que le diría a la omega para agradecerle el darle una vivencia única en su vida, la puerta se abrió sola y algo dentro del rubio le dijo que debía correr, "son los nervios", pensó, mas cuando dio dos pasos dentro del lugar sintió de pronto la fría agua caer por todo su cuerpo, un balde lleno de un extraño liquido le fue lanzado sin aviso dejando sus ropas arruinadas, en todo su estupor no supo notar el como detrás de las paredes empezaban unas risas estruendosas, gente joven saliendo mientras lo apuntaban con el dedo burlándose, flashes de cámaras capturando el denigrante y penoso momento, mientras que Steve quedaba estático viendo como aquel traje que había arreglado su madre para él, se arruinaba todo por una asquerosa broma.

-miren esa cara, el flacucho creyó que ganaría- se burlo uno de los presentes- les dije que esta broma sería épica!!- confesó campante ante los demás que seguían burlándose- el pobre se lo creyó todo.

-que bueno que ya se acabó, fue tan desagradable el que me mirara todos los días- aparecía diciendo también aquella omega a la que Steve creyó su pareja.

Todo había sido una burla, una infame trampa para burlarse una vez mas de él.

-ouuu quiere llorar? Vamos, llora si quieres alfa desnutrido, que te quede bien claro que alfas debiluchos como tu jamás ganaran nada- humillo con saña al pobre rubio quien aun estaba en shok.

El camino a casa fue lo mas duro y turbio que alguna vez vivió Steve, su mente estaba llena de tristeza, rencor, rabia y desconsuelo. ¿Por que él?, ¿por que la vida se ensañaba tanto con él?. Al llegar a casa no dijo nada, su madre se altero al ver el estado de su hijo pero Steve solo calló, subió a su habitación y se encerró.

La madre del rubio, preocupada por su hijo llamo de inmediato a Bucky, el mejor y único amigo del rubio, le contó el estado en el que llego Steve y cuando Bucky averiguo por cuenta propia lo que había pasado se indignó a niveles extremos, se peleo y mando a muchos alfas al hospital aun cuando el era un simple beta, ardió en rabia al saber la asquerosa broma a la que había sido expuesto Steve.  
Natasha la novia de Bucky también se encontraba molesta y con toda la indignación latiendo en su interior, escribió en su twitter, una extensa carta abierta en donde exponía lo sucedido recibiendo rápidamente el apoyo de muchos quienes alguna vez habían sufrido Bullyng.   
El twitt llego a ser noticia local, indignando a la gente y entre ellos a un hermoso castaño quien sintió su pecho arder de coraje ante la desgracia que había pasado aquel pobre alfa. Logro comunicarse con Natasha pidiendo conversar con ella y al reunirse, la pelirroja le expuso todo lo vivido. Le dio detalles del rubio y hasta le enseñó una foto de Steve y cuando el castaño vio la imagen, su corazón extrañamente brinco, su omega interno se estrujo emocionado, rápidamente le planteo su idea a la mujer ganándose una sonrisa por parte de ella.

-Stark?, estas hablando del mismísimo Anthony Stark?, el genio, joven modelo y único hijo de la familia Stark?, Nat amor, eso es desconcertante, me estas diciendo que ese codiciado y famoso omega hablo contigo y quiere salir con Steve, es mas, quiere llevarlo al baile?, es que no te puedo creer cariño, porque una celebridad juvenil como él, querría hacer todo esto?, estas segura que no están intentando hacerle una de esas bromas otra vez a Steve?

La pelirroja sonrió contándole su encuentro con el famoso omega y de como Tony, le había parecido sincero ademas de agradable aunque algo sarcástico, le confeso que el también había sido victima del Bullyng en su niñez debido a su baja estatura aun siendo omega ademas de que vio un brillo singular en sus ojos cuando le mostró la foto de Steve.  
Bucky algo renuente decidió aceptar el convencer a Steve de esta nueva oportunidad. la cosa no fue tan fácil pues el rubio se negó incrédulo y temeroso de ser parte de una burla otra vez y mas sabiendo que Anthony Stark estaba pidiendo salir con él, era algo simplemente fuera de lugar.

La noche del baile Bucky y Natasha aun trataban de convencer al rubio pero este se negó incrédulo hasta el final aun hasta cuando su madre se lo pido.  
fue así que a pocas horas del baile, la puerta de la casa fue tocada y Steve se dirigió a abrirla encontrándose con unos bellos ojos de largas y risadas pestañas, una carita totalmente angelical mirándolo con una sexy sonrisa.

-tu debes ser Steve Rogers- pregunto con una tersa voz que había hechizado al rubio quien estaba pasmado ante el recien llegado castaño- Natasha me dijo que estabas listo pero oye? Por que aun no te has cambiado?- pregunto aun sonriendo

-yo no...yo- el ojiazul solo boqueaba impresionado ante tal belleza parado en el marco de su puerta.

Era verdad!!!! Lo que le dijeron Bucky y Nat era verdad!!!, tenia a un hermoso Anthony Stark enfundado en un bello y ceñido traje rojo parado en su puerta esperando por él!!!

Que Odin baje de Asgar y se lo lleve!! Todo era verdad!!

Su madre tuvo que llevarse al pobre rubio para ayudarlo a subir las escaleras hasta su habitación para poder cambiarse.

-mamá, dime que tu también viste a Anthony Stark parado en la sala esperando por mi- pregunto algo ido aún- dime que no estoy alucinando.

-cariño, a veces los sueños también se hacen realidad, por que las personas de buen corazón como el tuyo, merecen ser felices mi amor

Esa noche fue una de las noches mas memorables para la vida del rubio alfa, llego al baile sujetado del brazo por un hermoso, famoso y sexy omega, la noticia se volvió tendencia en segundos y aquella noche que pintaba ser una de las peores, termino siendo la noche mas inolvidable y grata de su vida.

-Steve, te confieso algo?- menciono avergonzado aquel bello omega sujetado fuertemente del brazo del rubio- este también es mi primer baile de graduación, yo jamas había tenido uno ya que me educaron en casa y la verdad...me siento muy feliz también de venir junto a alguien tan lindo y agradable como tu- dijo con la carita sonrojada dejando casi babeando al rubio.

-gracias por hacer esta noche, algo muy especial Anthony

-dime Tony, solo Tony- respondió con una sonrisa mirando feliz al rubio- y si tu gustas...podemos tener mas noches como estás.

La velada fue lo mas bello que pudiera pasar, las luces, el baile, sentir el calor de Tony recargado sobre su pecho bailando lento al son de una hermosa balada, los sueños también se hacen realidad.  
Steve saco de entre su bolsillo aquella flor que le diese su madre para quien fuera su pareja y se la brindo a Tony quien acepto con un bello sonrojo, el hermoso accesorio quedo perfecto en la mano del omega.

La noticia revolucionó la Internet y en segundos, la pareja se había vuelto lo mas comentado, gente de todo el mundo aplaudio la escena, las fotos de Steve y Tony bailando juntos acurruco los corazones de muchos.

\---------------------10 años después-----------------

*algarabía es lo que se vive en las afueras se la Iglesia de Nueva York, la hermosa boda de Anthony Edward Stark y de Steve Grant Rogers trae de vuelta y media a toda la nación, el hermoso magnate omega heredero de industrias Stark, contraerá matrimonio esta tarde con su novio de casi 10 años, sin duda es y será la pareja mas querida y comentada del siglo, hemos vivido cada paso que esta pareja a dado a lo largo de estos años luego de ser un BOM en la red, los Stony de toda la nacion se han reunido a las afueras de la Iglesia a la espera de tan grande acontecimiento*

-*señor stark, señor stark díganos algunas palabras acerca de la boda de su único hijo*- preguntaban aglomerados los periodistas tras el perímetro de seguridad

-que puedo decir, todo sea por la felicidad de mi hijo, Steve es el yerno que siempre quise, un buen hombre para mi hijo, alfa atento, correcto y capitan de las fuerzas armadas, el sabrá hacer feliz a mi muchacho- respondió feliz el canoso magnate antes de despedirse de los medios para entrar a la Iglesia.

-*señor Barnes algunas palabras para sus amigos?*- le preguntaban ahora a Bucky quien llegaba junta a Natasha su esposa igual de sonrientes-

-mi Punk, hermano sabes que te amamos y somos felices de verte cumplir tu sueño amigo, se que Tony te hara feliz y ya quiero sobrinos he!!!- bromeaba frente a cámaras mientras Natasha le daba golpecitos para que se calmara.

Aquella bella tarde la pareja contraía matrimonio luego de una larga relación donde ambos habían vivido los momentos mas felices de sus vidas luego de aquella noche de baile de graduación, donde ambos crecieron como personas y donde consolidaron su bellos romance de cuanto de hadas.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.


	2. EL PRINCIPE AZUL CORRECTO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a veces el amor llega de donde menos te lo imaginas, el verdadero amor tarda en llegar, pero llega.

Tony era un doncel hermoso, extrovertido y bello. Todo aquel que lo conocía quedaba prendado de su carisma. aquella tarde, su novio y él estuvieron pasando una cita en los juegos mecánicos de la feria local, el castaño corría de aquí para allá, maravillado por todas las atracciones, mientras que el otro acompañante solo le seguía la corriente puesto que no le llamaba tanto la atención el lugar.

El menor comía un helado mientras él y su novio hacían la cola para subir a la gran rueda de la fortuna, no iba a decirlo abiertamente pero Tony era un poco romántico y le parecía muy lindo el cerrar la tarde con broche de oro en un lindo y tranquilo paseo en aquel bello juego mecánico.

-límpiate, traes toda la cara embarrada de helado, que vergüenza Anthony- le dijo de manera fría su pareja- a menudo Tony se preguntaba el por que salía con alguien tan cuadriculado como Strange, ellos eran muy distintos pero tenia que reconocer que Tony soñaba con que el mayor algún día cambiaría, Strange lo atraía por su inteligencia y porte elegante pero había que reconocer que a veces era muy pedante hasta el punto de llamarlo "animal" o minimizarlo cuando Tony lo cuestionaba por algo.  
Aun así quería que la tarde acabara en algo lindo y solo suspiro cansado esperando que al estar allá arriba y con toda la atmósfera romántica, su novio se diera cuenta de lo que él valía y de sus sentimientos.

Los minutos pasaron y Strange ya hasta estava empezando a querer irse por la perdida de tiempo pero Tony trataba de convencerlo para que esperara un poco mas.  
La verdad del asunto era que Strange no queria confesar que le temía a las alturas pero que no queria quedar en ridiculo frente a todos asi que cuando su turno llego, se hizo el ofendido tratando de irse del lugar aun cuando Tony lo jalaba cariñosamente tratando de convencerlo, en una de esas el mayor quito el agarre de Tony con brusquedad frente a todos quienes miraban murmurando el bochornoso accionar

-te dije que no Anthony!!, que no entiendes??, eres bruto o que animal?

Tony quedo en silencio avergonzado frente a todos, trato de sonreir para fingir que estaba bien, empuño con algo de fuerza su helado y subió al contenedor del juego llamando nuevamente a Strange pero este ya se encontraba llendose a lo lejos, Tony solo agachó la mirada sin saber que hacer cuando el joven que acomodaba le dijo que debía subir con alguien mas por el peso equilibrado del juego o que sino debía bajar para dar paso a otra pareja que si estuviera completa. Los ojos de Tony empezaban a aguarse ante la tristeza y la vergüenza, su corazón se rompía pero su mente le gritaba que esto seria lo ultimo que le soportaba a Strange en su vida. cuando estuvo apunto de bajar, un muchacho decidió subir con él para no perder el turno. El castaño subió la vista encontrándose con unos profundos ojos azules quienes le brindaron una cálida sonrisa, el chico era bajito, algo escualido pero con una linda cabellera rubia y una mirada amable, Tony no dijo mas y se arrimo para que el joven se sentara con él.  
Cuando el juego empezó a andar y la altura se hacia presente, tony no pudo evitar mirar por la ventana viendo a Strange irse del lugar sin importarle que lo dejaba a él, una traicionera lagrima surco su mejilla y fue cuando sintió como con suavidad una mano contraria le ofrecía un pulcro pañuelo blanco

-mi madre siempre me dijo que las lagrimas de los donceles y las chicas, siempre deben ser de alegria y nunca de tristeza- aquel escualido joven le hablo con suavidad trallendo una extraña paz dentro del castaño

-perdón, de seguro querías subir con uno de tus amigos y terminaste subiendo con un doncel llorón cuyo exnovio acaba de humillar frente a todos- trato de sonar poco afectado aceptando el pañuelo de las manos del rubio.

-en realidad mi amigo Bucky venía con su novia Natasha, era yo quien sobraba desde un principio- sonrío algo nervioso- pero no quise perder la oportunidad de tener esta vista tan hermosa- dijo esto mirando a Tony quien había captado la indirecta coqueta haciendo que se sonrojara sin poder evitarlo.

Y aquella tarde que amenazaba estar llena de tristeza termino siendo una de las tardes mas lindas para el castaño quien jamas imagino que terminaría conociendo a un chico tan tierno y atento como Steve Rogers como se llamaba aquel delgado muchacho.

Tampoco imagino que años despues aquel chico terminaria siendo el amor de su vida y esposo, ademas de padre de sus dos hijos y con quien tuviera el matrimonio mas perfecto, solido y lleno de amor que jamas imagino.

-entonces papi era asi de flaquito?- pregunto un pequeño castañito mirando las viejas fotos acurrucado en los brazos de Tony

-pero nuestro papi ahora es muy grande y fuerte- decía también otro pequeño de cabellera rubia

-bueno, papi hizo mucho ejercicio y se comió todas sus verduras mis bebés- comento divertido el mayor dandoles muchos besitos a sus hermosos niños

-entonces nosotros también comeremos mucho para ser fuertes como papi!!- gritaron emocionados ambos niños

Tony termino de cobijar a sus niños y bajo a la sala para encontrase con su rubio marido quien leía un libro pero al notar su presencia se volteó a mirarlo con amor

-te gusta la vista soldado?- pregunto coqueto el castaño acercándose y sentándose en las piernas del ojiazul

-esta vista siempre a sido la mas hermosa para mi- respondía el rubio abrazado la cintura del doncel mientras se acurrucaba en su cuello


	3. UNA BODA EN UNA BODA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> por que el mejor día de tu buena amiga, también puede convertirse en el mejor día de tu vida, y Anthony lo supo esa ves.  
Steve esta lleno de sorpresas para su novio.

Solo la historia es mia, los personajes son propiedad de Marvel, este trabajo es con fines meramente fangirleros.  
.  
.  
.

La hermosa novia fue halagada por todos los invitados, toda la recepción fue un gran acontecimiento y los invitados se encontraban felices por la pareja. No todos los días la gran viuda negra se casaba con el amor de su vida, las felicitaciones de sus amigos y de su equipo se habían dado a montones y entre ellos el hermoso Omega Tony stark la miraba con Anhelo, su amiga estaba radiante y un bichito de envidia sana hacía un poco de Mella dentro de él.

Miró rápidamente a su novio quién con mucha alegría palmeada el hombro de su mejor amigo Bucky ante tan especial acontecimiento.

Steve y Tony llevaban saliendo casi 2 años, era de sorprender que un Omega tan " especial" como él, llevar a una relación con el recto y educado Alfa de la manada. Eran como el agua y el aceite pero aun así su relación había durado mucho para sorpresa de los demás, aunque claro hay quienes decían que los dos estaban destinados a estar juntos siendo ellos omega y Alfa Prime respectivamente, aun así ellos llevaron su relación de manera lenta y sin prisas puesto que si bien algunas ocasiones su relación tambalear por pequeñas discusiones causadas por sus caracteres distintos, algo difícil de evitar,aun asi siempre lograban arreglarse con un apretado abrazo y tiernos besitos luego del lloriqueo berrinchoso del dramático omega quien siempre hacía ceder a su Alfa puesto que el no aguantaba ver a su hermoso novio gimoteando aunque amara verlo enfurruñado.

Una duda se plantó cual semillita en pedregal dentro del genio, si bien sabían que Nat y Bucky eran una hermosa pareja, la mayoría estaba casi seguros que el primero en pisar el altar sería la pareja guía de la manada, sabiendo las costumbres de antaño del alfa mayor, todos creían que no faltaría mucho para que este se arrodillara ante su omega y le pediría caballerosamente aceptar desposarlo, pero Nat y Bucky se les adelantaron, o seo quiso creer Tony…

¡¿será que el Cap no piensa en el cómo futuro esposo?, será que Steve no lo toma en cuenta como un prospecto de esposo? ¡¿será que Rogers se guarda ciertas dudas sobre su relación?, ¡como permitió que les ganaran el que se casasen primero?!!, donde está su maldita boda!!!, fueron preguntas que iban creciendo y cuando se dio cuenta que tenía un mohín en el rostro; decidió que era mejor salir a respirar un poco de aire antes de hacerle una escena a su tonto alfa.

Steve vio a distancia como Tony salía al balcón, estuvo tentado a ir tras él, más aún cuando vio esa carita estrujada pero la conversación de su amigo sobre un tema importante lo freno, se dijo así mismo que pronto y esperaba que pasara, Tony cambiara su semblante.

La fiesta estaba en su apogeo, cuando Steve se acercó al castaño y lo abrasó por la cintura desde atrás, se dio cuenta que el ojimiel dio un pequeño respingo signo de que tal vez su cabeza estaba en otro lugar, le susurro cumplidos al oído y solo vio como el menor intento otorgarle una pequeña sonrisa, estuvo a punto de preguntarle qué era lo que sucedía cuando la llamada del maestro de ceremonias los interrumpió. El animador pedía que todas las chicas solteras y omegas solteros se aproximaran hacia el centro de la sala pues había llegado el momento de arrojar el ramo de la flamante novia, apenas y se proclamó el anuncio y muchas féminas y omegas corrieron al centro para ganar el mejor lugar, el ramo de la novia prometía una batalla campal por hacerse con el premio.

Todos los varones miraban divertidos y algunos contrariados como las féminas y omegas luchaban con miradas competitivas por aquel reto, Tony quien permanecía en su lugar no sabía cómo reaccionar puesto que no estaba acostumbrado a cosas como esta, fue el pequeño jalón que le dio Wanda quien lo saco de su desconcierto, ella lo animo a que participara en tal ritual aduciendo que eran detalles lindos y divertidos que debía disfrutar también y Tony siendo siempre pragmático creyó que eso solo era una ridiculez aunque dentro de él, una venita de interés palpo, tal vez y este sería el mensaje que estaba esperando darle a su alfa y fue así como acepto encaminarse al centro del salón junto a la niña maximof no sin antes dirigirle una mirada a su rubio novio quien ante la sorpresa solo trago grueso entendiendo la referencia. Su omega le estaba dando el mensaje y el empezó a sudar frio.

Todos listos y el conteo empezó, Natasha reía mirando la cantidad de chicas y omegas a la espera del lanzamiento y su sonrisa se agrando cuando vio casi en el medio a Tony algo perdido escuchando atento a Wanda como es el que debía atrapar el ramo y no dejarse ganar, curvo una de sus estilizadas cejas y busco con la mirada a su rubio amigo quien a la distancia no despegaba la vista de su omega algo nervioso, vio también como su ahora esposo le palmeaba la espalda y le dirigía unas palabras poniendo discretamente algo en los bolsillos del capitán.

—a la una, a las dos y a las…— empezó a gritar el maestro de ceremonias

Tony dio un último vistazo a su novio y este solo le aparto la mirada, eso hizo que su ceño se frunciera y ya empezaba a molestarse, fue interrumpido por los gritos de las demás chicas quienes reclamaban el llamado en falso que dio como juego el maestro

—está bien, está bien esta si es de verdad!! Se disculpó con alegría— A LA UNA!! ¡A LAS DOS!!! ¡Y A LAS TRES!!!

Y todas las chicas y omegas gritaron pero ningún ramo voló, todos se extrañaron aun cuando Tony permanecía en su lugar con la mirada algo triste por la supuesta respuesta de su alfa, aun así, el sonido de los tacones de Natasha hizo levantar la mirada del castaño, la espía se aproximó hasta estar frente a él y con suma ternura le acarició una mejilla, Tony sentía que si eso continuaba, terminaría lloriqueando dentro de poco, últimamente se sentía más extrañamente sensible, la pelirroja de manera sorpresiva tomó su hermoso ramo y lo deposito entre las manos del castaño quién veía sorprendido y confundido el accionar de su amiga

De un momento a otro, sintió como la novia miraba por sobre su hombro a alguien que estaba detrás de él y al voltear la mirada se encontró con el rubio capitán que le robaba suspiros. Steve terminó frente a él sonriéndole con ternura y ahora sin ningún atisbo de nervios en sus ojos, solo una cálida sonrisa mientras Tony no sabía que decir.

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando anonadado vio como Steve se arrodillaba frente a él tomándole una de sus manos, los presentes exhalaron sorprendidos y otros enternecidos por el momento. Mientras tanto la garganta de Tony se había enmudecido y sentía claramente como los latidos de su corazón aumentaron progresivamente.

—llevo este anillo desde hace más de un año, no por la duda de si sería correcto hacer esto— los ojos del rubio buscaron la mirada castaña —sino por la duda de saber si soy lo suficientemente bueno para ti — y el castaño sintió su mirada aguarse — tu eres perfecto, todo lo que haces y tocas es perfecto, cuando estoy contigo todo a mi alrededor se vuelve perfecto, cuando estoy contigo puedo sentir que este amor es perfecto — el moreno no resistió y un par de rebeldes lagrimas recorrieron sus mejillas aunque estas eran de alegría —me gusta cuando gritas y me gusta cuando callas, aunque esto último suceda muy pocas veces — sus compañeros vengadores no evitaron soltar risitas avalando lo dicho— me gusta que me lleves la contraria porque sin ti, mi vida sería un completo aburrimiento. Me gusta llevarte cargando a la cama cuando terminas durmiendo sobre la mesa de tu taller porque así siento que aun a pesar de todo yo podre estar ahí para apoyarte. Me gusta cuando me abrazas porque sé que, aunque no te gusta demostrar mucho afecto, lo haces porque me amas y dios!!, me gusta cuando sonríes porque solo tú puedes iluminar mi mundo, solo tú puedes demostrarme que este mundo caótico diferente al de la época de donde provengo vale la pena, solo porque tu estas en el — el menor solo pudo llevarse una mano a la boca para tratar de silenciar los pequeños hipidos que quería soltar — ya no sé qué más puedo decir…— rio nerviosamente el rubio ganándose algunos chiflidos de sus amigos—…solo deseo con todo mi corazón el que aceptes mis sentimientos y me des la alegría de ser mi esposo y mi omega para toda la eternidad— y la mano del soldado busco entre su bolsillo la pequeña cajita que abriría delante del castaño causando algarabía entre todos los presentes, no todos los días, el gran capitán américa le pedía matrimonio al hermoso y codiciado omega dueño de Industrias Stark.

—…sí, claro que sí, dios tardaste tanto capipaleta — respondió el castaño mientras veía como su ahora prometido depositaba el anillo en su dedo y se paraba para abrazarlo junto con todos los aplausos que recibían. Un beso lleno de amor frente a todos reafirmaba la respuesta.

El exsoldado de invierno se aproximó lentamente hacia su flamante esposa abrazándola por la cintura.

—¿salió bien eh? — le comento con alegría a la pelirroja

—más que perfecto, quien diría que Steve planeara por si solo algo tan bonito y cursi como esto.

—el amor lo vuelve idiota

—El amor LOS vuelve idiotas— rebatió la mujer con una gran sonrisa

—¿a Steve y Tony?

—a ti y a Steve

—todo lo que mi hermosa esposa diga


	4. EL PRINCIPITO DE LA MANADA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> el pequeño cachorro había llegado para cubrir de amor y unión a toda la manada de los vengadores

(Solo la historia es de mi autoría, los personajes le pertenecen a Marvel, este trabajo es solo por fines meramente fangirleros)  
.  
.  
.

—oh, oh casi lo olvido, te falta tu cremita baby— dijo el castaño dejando por un momento al pequeño crio tendido en la mullida colcha en el centro de la sala, rodeado de muchos peluches y tiernos juguetes. Peter de 8 meses estaba recién bañadito cubierto por una mini bata de baño, Tony se había quedado en la torre al cuidado de su bebé mientras Steve se encontraba de misión en Alemania. 

Era por demás decir que el castaño adoraba estos momentos junto a su cachorro y es que muy por el contrario de los que todos creían, él era casi una mamá gallina, miren que hasta había aprendido a cocinar (al menos papillas y mamilas) y todo por su bebé, así que luego de darle un calientito baño al nene, se apresuró a secarlo y darle los cuidados que requiere toda piel de bebé.

Solo fueron unos minutos en los que el castaño subió a la habitación de Peter para conseguir su equipo de acicalamiento infantil (llámese finos talcos y cremitas especialmente compradas desde el exterior, nada era demasiado para el heredero Rogers-Stark a ojos de Tony), cuando de pronto Clint que pasaba por ahí, pudo divisar al pequeño bebé con su chupón mientras jugaba dando pataditas. No pudo evitar sentir curiosidad y ternura (aunque claro esto último jamás lo aceptaría frente a los demás) ver al cachorro de la manada. 

A sus ojos la llegada del pequeño había traído mas unión al equipo pues sentían esa unión por proteger a un ser indefenso (aun cuando este tenía de por si a los padres más poderosos). Se acercó despreocupado y rápidamente el pequeño centro su atención al recién llegado.

—hola enano, que tal tu día? — el niño solo le miro curioso sin dejar de mover el chupón al compás de sus labios— si, a mí también me gustaría estar tan relajado como tú— dijo mientras cruzaba sus brazos sobre su cabeza para estar más informal—aprovéchalo niño, son años que nunca volverán. Podría envidiarte, salvo por usar pañal—sonrió mirando al crio y Peter por instinto también soltó una risita combinada con gorgoteos— aunque siendo parte de esta manada creo que tendrás mucha diversión, eso tenlo por seguro pequeño soldadito.

Peter reía cada vez más y ahora hasta el chupón había caído al piso mostrando esa boca sin dientes que le había causado gracia al arquero— mírate, no tienes dientes y estas algo pelón, algo así como un abuelo en miniatura— siguió bromeando mientras le picaba una mejilla con delicadeza —woooo sí que tienes la piel fina amigo, de seguro eso lo sacaste de Stark, shhh no le digas a tu papi Steve que yo dije eso, es muy celoso— el pequeño risueño tomo el dedo del agente quien se sorprendió pero luego le devolvió la sonrisa.

Una pelirroja quien se dirigía a su habitación fue testigo de tal escena y curiosa, se acercó al origen del alboroto encontrando a su buen amigo jugueteando con el bebé de la manada, sonrió de lado pues ella también se sentía cómoda ante la presencia del crio.

—así que el encanto Stark te atrapo a ti también no? — soltó la espía— este niño es muy divertido— Clint la observo sorprendido pues no conocía esa faceta de Natasha en tratar tanto con bebes— la otra vez me pase casi 2 horas jugando a “peek a boo” y este niño jamás se cansó de reír—menciono como si nada y Clint la miro divertido imaginando la escena

—todo le causa gracia, como a Tony—comento el rubio en forma bromista

—es un digno Stark— estuvo de acuerdo la pelirroja

—eso ni negarlo, mira si hacemos esto— dijo el halcón mientras acomodaba a Peter en una extraña posición sentada

—y cruzamos sus piernas de este modo— apoyo la espía mientras también movía al menor

—y le ponemos esto—continuo el arquero mientras le colocaba unas rodajas de pepino (que quien sabe de dónde saco ) en los ojitos del menor— buala!! Es idéntico a Tony cuando está en el Spa

Los dos espías no pudieron evitar soltar una risotada al ver su obra terminada, Peter sentadito como una diva era bizarro y tierno a la vez.

La algarabía llego a oídos del castaño quien bajaba las escaleras para encontrar la escena mientras extrañado corría a cerciorarse de su bebé

—que creen que hacen par de tontos?!—regaño al ver que se estaban divirtiendo con su bebé—Peter no es su muñeca— soltó mientras inflaba sus mejillas indignado

—solo comprobábamos que Peter es tu hijo— le respondió sin quitar su sonrisa el rubio

—vamos Tony acéptalo, Peter se ve tierno— apoyo también la pelirroja

Natasha apoyo su mano sobre el hombro de Tony para que se relajara un poco

—además este niño, es el alma del equipo— soltó el arquero a la par que se levantaba y junto a Natasha se dirigieron a la salida, dejando a Tony con el bebé— y sabes que pase lo que pase, la manada siempre velara por su bienestar y su felicidad— dijo por ultimo dejando sorprendido a Tony quien jamás creyó escuchar eso por parte de los duros espías

Luego de la sorpresa, el genio volteo la mirada hacia el niño y sonrió también comprobando lo cierto, Peter era además de tierno, el alma de la manada

—tengo una idea— quédate así un poquito más bebé, esto lo tiene que ver tu padre—y sacando un Starkphone procedió a capturar la escena en una foto y se la envió a su esposo

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*bin, bin, bin* mensaje recibido

El rubio capitán procedió a abrir el mensaje y casi tuvo que usar babero en plena misión al ver la tierna fotografía de su hijo mandada por Tony

Si Peter era el alma de la manada pues entonces Peter y Tony eran dueños de su corazón entero

FIN


	5. CUENTOS FELINOS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> el engreído Tony cat, había quedado perdidamente imprimado de aquel gato rubio de azotea

(Solo la historia es de mi autoria, Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Marvel, este trabajo es solo con fines fangirleros.)  
.  
.  
.

-Rhodey dónde está??!!

-no lo sé Peep, la última vez que vi a tu gato, estaba en la sala

-maldición, Tony se escapó otra vez!!!

Un hermoso gato de pelo castaño se encontraba contoneándose de forma elegante frente a un gato rubio de ojos azules, refregaba su cabeza y pasaba de largo hasta refregar su cola frente al hocico del otro gato, por momentos contoneaba el trasero y se acostaba de forma insinuante frente al gato rubio quien miraba embobado la escena meneando la cola de lado a lado lentamente, la cola del gato castaño acariciaba la nariz gatuna de su contraparte mientras soltaba agudos y tentadores maullidos, jugueteaba con el otro gato, lo tentaba, rodaba frente a él y cuando el gato rubio se acercaba, el castaño escapaba, el gato ojiazul se encontraba confundido, con ganas y nervioso, ese engreído minino del penhouse del edificio jugaba con él, no sabía si para burlarse o solo para pasar el rato, a menudo siempre lo vio como un gato creído que lo miraba con superioridad cada que se topaban, sabía que era de esos gatos finos criados por ricos que se sentían superiores a otros gatos y el, un humilde gato de azotea, mascota del conserje, un ancianito de buen corazón que lo salvo de la basura cuando recién era un crío, sentía hastío hacia el otro gato que lo hacía menos, pero ahí estaba, contoneándose de forma seductora frente a él, despertando sus instintos salvajes más gatunos para un macho como él. Se sentía confundido, muy pocas veces habían tenido contacto y las pocas veces que pasó, el gato creído lo barría con la mirada, volteando la cara y pasando de largo con el hocico bien erguido, aún recuerda la primera vez que lo vio, parado en el balcón del penhouse, el caminaba como siempre por el techo tratando de espantar a las molestas palomas cuando vio al gato más hermoso que jamás pudo imaginar, largo pelo castaño en ondas, hermosos ojos marrones y un cascabel tan brillante que adornaba su ya exagerada belleza, como buen gato de conserje decidió presentarse frente al nuevo inquilino, no podía llegar con las patas vacías, tomo la mejor y más grande Albóndiga de atún de su plato y bajo en un salto hacia el balcón, era un gato grande y fuerte así que le fue fácil, se acercó tranquilo hacia el otro gatito mucho más pequeño que el claro, dio un maullido ronco y se aproximó para estar frente al recién llegado y deposito su albóndiga en las patas del gato castaño, lo miro fijamente tratando de llamar su atención y soltó un "mau?" empujando con su pata la albóndiga más cerca al gatito nuevo, él le daba la bienvenida y se presentaba de esta manera, esperando la respuesta del pequeño, pero esta nunca llego, lo único que consiguió fue que el gato castaño lo mirara con aburrimiento y altivez al tiempo que levantaba la pata y de un certero manotazo mandaba rodando a la albóndiga por el balcón y cayó al vacío de los 20 pisos del edificio impactando con el suelo, el gato rubio corrió y miro con estupefacción como su mejor albóndiga caía en picada contra el suelo, que desperdicio!! ¡Era su mejor albóndiga!! Y ese gato creído la tiro como si nada, volteo molesto a mirar al causante y este solo se lamia la pata derecha como si nada hubiera pasado, levantando la mirada y volviéndolo a ver con ojos de aburrimiento y de un momento a otro le lanzo un "JJJJ!!!" con sus castaños y erizados pelos, demostrando así su rechazo, salió corriendo rápidamente dentro de su piso y dejo solo al pobre gato rubio, quien enojado se marchó a su azotea jurando jamás volver a tener un detalle con ese presumido gato ricachón.

Y ahí estaba el, mirando como ese gato altanero le contoneaba la cola, un raro cambio que no entendía hasta que le llego un dulce olor, ese dulce aroma entro profundo por su gatunas fosas nasales y algo en su cerebro exploto, el celo del castaño se sintió en todo sus sentidos, el creído minino castaño estaba en celo y he ahí la respuesta para su raro comportamiento, trató de resistirse, en serio que trato, pero sus instintos de macho alfa le ganaron, hasta su enemistad con ese gato orgulloso lo olvido y ahora solo veía al hermoso gato de ojos marrones que lo llamaba a tomarlo para él, su cerebro se desconectó y sus instintos fluyeron, de forma rápida y sorpresiva, tomo la piel de la nuca del cuello de ese gatito en una mordida y se posicionó sobre él, el minino menor maulló de gozo y se dejó hacer, la copula fue rápida y algo entre placentera y dolorosa para ambos gatos, más para el de abajo ya que sentir a un gato tan grande como el rubio y encima ser desvirgado con ese espinoso y grande falo gatuno de el de encima, no es que le causara total placer pero igual sentía gracias a su celo una dicha enorme por ser tomado, había elegido bien, el enorme gato rubio resulto buen candidato.

Dos meses y siete días después....

-son tan hermosos!!!

-cuatro rubios y un marroncito, tu gato sí que la hizo esta vez Peep

-muy bien echo Tony, son hermosos mi minino

El gato castaño se encontraba acostado en una fina camita para gatos lamiendo tiernamente a los pequeños gatitos que dio a luz anoche, se encontraba algo cansado, pero veía con ojos orgullosos a sus adorables bebes

La mampara de vidrio sonó y un enorme gato rubio empezó a arañar dicha estructura mientras soltaba roncos maullidos pidiendo entrar

-mira quien llego Tony, y aquí está el orgulloso papá!!- decía la dueña pelinaranja mientras se acercaba a la puerta de vidrio y la abría, dejando pasar al rubio gato que caminaba rápido y con la cola bien alzada rumbo a la camita del otro gato, Tony bufo con aburrimiento pero cuando sintió las lamidas en caricia sobre su cabeza por parte del gato rubio se calmó y empezó a ronronear, Steve el gato de azotea, mascota del humilde conserje era el padre de sus lindos gatitos y su dichosa pareja, al principio le resultó chocante haberse dejado preñar por ese tonto gato de azotea pero luego comprendió que no pudo elegir mejor, Steve era un buen gato, algo terco y muy correcto pero que lo fue conquistando, lo cuido durante toda su preñes, trayéndole comida día a día, croquetas, albóndigas, hierba para gatos y más, aunque esto no fuese necesario ya que su dueña estaba muy pendientes se sus necesidades, aun así esto le hizo darse cuenta que Steve sería un buen y responsable papá para sus gatitos y se enamoró-imprimo de él, al igual que el rubio quien muy a pesar de que al inicio Tony no le cayera muy bien, luego se dio cuenta que Tony era creído sí, pero no era un gato malo, solo estaba muy consentido por su dueña pero fuera de eso era listo, inteligente, algo sarcástico y por sobre todo hermoso a sus ojos imprimándose amorosamente de él también.

.


	6. LA PRINCESA ENCANTADA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony tenia un secreto, algo que amaba hacer encerrado en su habitación, por que las princesas también tienen gustos particulares.

(Solo la historia me pertenece, los personajes son propiedad de marvel y este trabajo es solo con fines meramente fangirleros.)  
.  
.  
.  
Tony apretó entre sus brazos fuertemente el paquete que tenía mientras corría por los amplios pasillos de la mansión hasta llegar a su cuarto, se encerró rápidamente y se aseguró de cubrir las ventanas con las cortinas, soltó el aire de sus pulmones al estar seguro que estaba solo en la intimidad de su habitación, jamás en su vida había hecho algo como eso pero el cosquilleo en su vientre no le permitía sentir culpa, desde que su padre se había vuelto a casar con una hermosa mujer rusa y ésta había llegado a su casa junto a su menor hija llamada Natasha, él la había pasado bien, su padre era feliz y él se había llevado muy bien con su ahora hermana, la cosa fue que de un tiempo aquí, tony empezó a notar que Natasha era realmente bella, no era como que le gustará o algo por el estilo además de que Tony tenía novio, pero siempre se sintió atraído por la ropa y accesorios que utilizaba la pelirroja, se veía tan bella como una muñeca, que él al estar solo se llegó a preguntar si se vería igualmente de hermoso al utilizará las mismas ropas que la rusa, era un extraño fetiche que poco a poco se fue desarrollando en su mente, llegó a comprarse por internet una larga peluca castaña casi como lo eran el color de sus cabellos naturales.

La primera vez que se había visto al espejo con la peluca puesta, algo en su interior se derritió en excitación y más al imaginar que su novio lo viera de esa manera para halagarlo lo había llevado a masturbarse y correrse con deseo.

Todo iba bien pero cada vez necesitaba más, el necesitaba sentir sobre su piel la suavidad de las telas femeninas y hubiese sido fácil el ordenar por internet los bonitos vestidos que desease pero es que simplemente ninguna prenda llenaba sus expectativas tanto como los bonitos diseños que poseía su hermana, fue tanto así que llevado por su locura, curiosidad y deseos, término escabulléndose a la habitación de la pelirroja para sustraer algunas prendas qué más le llamarán la atención sólo con el fin de observarlas para luego devolverlas.

Sacó de la bolsa aquella hermosa blusa de fina seda junto con una pequeña falda plisada y medias negras de encaje, las tendió sobre su cama y observó cautivado lo hermosas que eran las prendas, se preguntó si estás ropas se verían Igualmente de hermosas puestas en él, no tenía cuerpo de mujer, claro que no, pero tampoco era corpulento como un hombre desarrollado, era más bien menudito, delgado pero de piernas largas estilizadas y un traserito respingado los mismos que habían enamorado a su novio.

En pocos minutos se vio desvistiéndose para ponerse cada una de las prendas robadas guiado sólo por el extraño deseo de sentirse lindo. Por suerte la blusa le había quedado exacta, la falda le llegó a la mitad de los muslos y las medias se deslizaron por sus piernas con suma delicadeza. Se acercó al espejo y quedó cautivado con la imagen frente a él, me veo precioso, habían salido de sus labios fantaseado con la escena.

En segundos estaba ya buscando la peluca que tenía y cuando terminó de ponerse todo en su lugar, vio con fascinación el aspecto que ahora reinaba en su cuerpo, sería fácil para cualquiera el confundirlo con una delicada señorita, pensó.

Se dedicó a girar y a posar como siempre había fantaseado, no se contuvo en tomarse algunas fotografías con su celular mientras reía de felicidad, se veía y se sentía tan sexy, era el segundo día más feliz de su vida ya que el primero había sido cuando steve Rogers su ahora novio se le había confesado tiempo atrás, y fue justo que al recordar a su novio, un dejo de tristeza cayera en él, ¿qué pensarías Steve si lo viera así?, de seguro que sería catalogado como un bicho raro o un enfermo que gustaba de ponerse ropa de mujer, volvió a mirarse al espejo y ya no se sentía tan feliz.

Su momento bizarro quedó frenado cuándo sintió como su puerta se abría y de ella entraba su hermana.

― tony, tienes visi...― la frase había quedado en el aire cuando la pelirroja había sorprendido a su hermano vestido con sus ropas y una larga peluca

El menudo castaño sólo atinó a cubrirse con una toalla totalmente asustado por ser descubierto

― Por la matrioska, te vez condenadamente adorable― había sido la respuesta de la pelirroja que lo miraba con fascinación― déjame a mí maquillarte la próxima vez hermanito, te prometo que haré que quedes como un ángel― le sonrió mientras se acercaba a acariciarle la mejilla― tengo más ropa que te favorecerá aún más

―Nat, yo no, no quise...tus cosas― los balbuceos del menor sólo hicieron soltar una risita a la pelirroja mientras negaba con comprensión.

― Los sueños y deseos están hechos para cumplirse querido hermanito, y hablando de deseos, había subido para avisarte que tu novio está en la sala, pero ahora que lo pienso mejor sería bueno que él también vea esta hermosura

Y con un guiño coqueto la pelirroja se apresuró a llamar al rubio que se encontraba en la sala, tony había quedado petrificado con lo que había dicho su hermana, sí Steve descubría su fetiche, estaba seguro de que perdería a su novio, sus ojos empezaron a cristalizarse por el miedo a que esto sucediera, trato de dirigirse al baño para esconderse pero fue tarde cuando su puerta se abrió nuevamente y Steve fue empujado dentro por Natasha para luego ser cerrada nuevamente con un portazo.

El castaño sólo atinó a darle la espalda y empezar a temblar del miedo mientras que el rubio observaba confundido la presencia de esta extraña señorita de largo cabello castaño en la habitación de su novio.

― disculpe madame, es usted pariente o amiga de Tony― preguntó con algo de desconfianza pero con suavidad propias de su caballerosidad― es que esta es la habitación de mí novio― detallaba con un dejó de querer marcar territorio aunque sin usar un tono amenazante

El menudo cuerpo sólo temblaba aterrorizado por ser descubierto por su novio con estas ropas tan reveladoras, sólo atinó a tratar de subir un poco más las medias para tratar de cubrir más su piel pero no se dio cuenta que con su accionar dejó a la vista el anillo que traía en su dedo, mismo anillo que hace unas semanas atrás el ojiazul le había regalado como símbolo de su amor, fue así que el rubio al percatarse de esto, se aproximó intrigado y tomó rápidamente la mano de la desconocida para preguntarle por qué traía ella el anillo de su novio, pero grande fue su sorpresa qué al estar cara a cara con la susodicha, este no fuera nada más y nada menos que su propio novio vestido de mujer.

Rogers quedó sorprendido pero también había quedado embelesado con lo hermoso que se veía Tony, ver esos bellos ojos chocolate enmarcados ahora con una larga cabellera castaña y observar también ese fino cuerpo cubiertos con esa pequeña faldita Y esa delicada blusa le estaban robando la cordura tanto así que empezaba a sentir sus mejillas acaloradas al igual que su cuerpo

―¿es grotesco verdad?, descubrirme de esta manera, de seguro que te doy asco― los ojos del castaño se tornaban cada vez más brillantes conteniendo las lágrimas que quería soltar― entenderé si quieres dejarme― había dicho antes de dejar que una lágrima surcara su mejilla

―¿estás bromeando?, por qué crees que iba a dejar al ser más hermoso que pudiera tener, sólo mírate amor, luces encantador― atinó a decir el rubio mientras tomaba entre sus brazos al tembloroso cuerpo de su pequeño novio― dios, por un momento creí qué eras una diosa tratando de quitarme a mi hermoso novio y ahora descubro que la diosa resultó ser mi novio, eres tan bello no sólo por estar vestido así, sino por el simple hecho de ser tú, te amo, ati y a tus locuras, a lo hermoso que eres y a lo sexy que puedes llegar a ser en todas tus formas. Sólo venía a invitarte al cine pero ahora de hecho voy a encerrarme aquí en tu habitación contigo mi sexy Tony― confesaba el rubio mientras empezaba a acariciar con parsimonia la suave y tersa piel de los muslos descubiertos del castaño

Tony daba gemiditos gustosos sintiendo las grandes manos de su novio mientras recorrían todo su cuerpo

― entonces... ¿Te gusta stiff?― preguntó sonando lo más adorable posible

― me encanta― respondió el mayor dirigiendo a poner seguro a la puerta para luego tomar hambriento los labios del más bajito para fundirse en un apasionado beso mientras ambos caían sobre la cama.

Tras la puerta, la pelirroja hermana de Tony sonreía orgullosa al ver que sus planes habían salido a la perfección, después de todo fue ella la primera en darse cuenta de los gustos para vestir de Tony y fue ella quien había dejado a propósito ese sexy conjunto de ropa sobre su cama para que su hermanito la tomará y se atreviera al fin a superar sus miedos y deseos, tal vez la próxima vez seria bueno insinuarle sexy lencería de encaje.


	7. EL RATÓN DE LOS DIENTES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter Rogers Stark es un pequeño con mucha inocencia, el solo quería que el ratón de los dientes lo visitara y sus padres harán todo lo posible para que esto suceda.

[ solo la historia es de mi autoria, los personajes son propiedad de Marvel, este trabajo es con fines meramente fangirleros]  
.  
.  
.

El pequeño Peter Stark Rogers lloraba casi a moco tendido frente a su maestra y directora, el menor parecía no tener consuelo causando lastima entre las presentes, el castañito a menudo era uno de los niños más bien portados, algo tímido pero muy inteligente de aquella prestigiosa escuela a la que había llegado matriculado por sus padres, el gran Tony Stark y el reconocido capitán Steve Rogers.

Peter actuaba siempre con reserva y educación, siendo este el total distintivo que había aprendido de su rubio padre y demostró desde el inicio una gran genialidad heredada claramente por su otro progenitor.

Las maestras estaban encantadas con aquel pequeñito de carita tierna y en algunas ocasiones se dejaban llevar por la emoción de apretujarlo por ser tan lindo, fue así que se había ganado el cariño de muchos miembros de aquella institución.

Pero el problema, había empezado esa mañana cuando el pequeño sentado en su pupitre parecía algo desconcentrado haciendo gestos extraños en su carita, era como si estuviera jugando con su lengua.

Ya en el receso, el menor había corrido a los servicios higiénicos con premura, la directora que pasaba cerca observo las prisas del menor y temiendo que se tratase de algo malo como vómitos o que le haya ganado el pipi mojando sus pantalones, decidió seguirlo.

Observo a distancia prudente como el pequeño se miraba en el espejo del lava manos mientras sacaba la lengua para mover con esta el pequeño diente que flojo, se meneaba graciosamente. Luego de algunos minutos observo como el dentado objeto caía entre las manos del pequeño que feliz observaba su gran logro.

—Peter, ¿todo bien?—pregunto con cautela ganándose una gran sonrisa del infante, claro algo graciosa por la falta de la dentadura caída

—mire directora, es el primero caído!!—respondía con emoción dando saltitos de emoción como si hubiera logrado lo mejor del mundo—ahora si el Ratón Pérez vendrá a visitarme cuando la ponga bajo mi almohada tal y como papi me dijo!!—las risotadas del menor llenaban de ternura el ambiente haciendo reír también a la directora quien se contagiaba de aquella inocencia infantil del pequeño.

Aquello era un agradable momento pero todo cambio cuando el menor pensando en que su dientecito debía estar presentable para la noche, acercó sus manos al lavado he intento enjuagar su diente entre risitas de felicidad. Tarde fue cuando en un descuido el pequeño objeto resbalo de las manos del menor cayendo por la tubería y perdiéndose para siempre.

La mujer observo pasmada el momento mientras Peter parecía ido, trato de acercarse al menor pero este de un momento a otro estallo en llanto ante lo perdido. Las lágrimas del pequeño eran casi desgarradoras mientras señalaba el lavado con palabras ininteligibles, la fémina trato de consolarlo pero todo fue en vano. Peter lloro, la mujer lloro y el lavado rió.

Los minutos pasaron pero el pequeño perdido en su dolor no dejo de llorar, fue así que la directora rendida, decidió llamar a los padres del menor para que pudieran calmarlo. El capitán Rogers fue el primero en contestar la llamaba y junto a un preocupado Tony, afirmaron su llegada en unos minutos para recoger a su bebe.

Mientras esperaban la llegada del matrimonio, el pequeño yacía con la cara compungida y la directora, presa también del dolor del menor, se le ocurrió una idea que tal vez no repusiera lo perdido pero que era bueno al menos intentar, se acercó al niño y con paciencia se agachó para estar a su altura para proponerle algo

—Peter cariño, sé que tu diente era algo muy importante y también sé que nada podar reponerlo pero tengo una idea que tal vez te agrade—menciono consiguiendo la mirada curiosa del lagrimiento infante—¿qué te parece si yo atestiguo frente al ratón Pérez para contarle que fue lo que paso realmente con el diente?, yo le diré en una carta firmada lo ocurrido en el baño y así el podrá entender y conseguirás que venga a visitarte.

El menor lo pensó unos minutos recordando las palabras de su papá Steve "siempre hay solución para todo Peter, y debemos de tomar la mejor con valentía y una sonrisa", fue así que con un suspiro de consuelo movió la cabecita aceptando la propuesta.

Cuando el matrimonio Stark-Rogers llego, la directora les señalo al menor quien se encontraba dormido luego del cansancio por llorar tanto, el rubio soldado cargo a su hijo mientras Tony se acercó a besar su frente agradeciendo a la directora por ser tan comprensiva.

Aquella noche, los padres acostaron al niño entre besos de consuelo y palabras reconfortante y el niño medio dormido, señalo la carta que la directora le había brindado como justificación frente al ratón de los dientes, acomodo la carta debajo de su almohada con ayuda de sus padres y fue cobijado con mimos y besos.

A la mañana siguiente, el menor bajo corriendo a la cocina agarrando una hoja con toda la emoción plasmada en su carita

—si vino!!, si vino!!, papi, pops, el Ratón Pérez si vino y acepto mi carta!!!, me dejo 1 dólar y me contesto la otra carta!!—gritaba de emoción el pequeño

Los padres del niño sonrieron orgullosos por aquel feliz suceso viendo la alegría de su niño quien con total inocencia alumbraba sus días. El rubio beso fugazmente los labios del castaño como premio por la tan brillante idea de una segunda carta.

"apreciado joven Peter, me dirijo a usted por medio de la presente para confirmar el recibimiento de su carta y hago saber mi entendimiento por la triste perdida del diente en cuestión, comprendo y doy mi visto bueno por ser usted tan buen niño y acepto con cordialidad su carta justificadora y dejo el respectivo dólar esperando con ansias la caída de los dientes faltantes para mis próximas visitas hacia su persona, un saludo a su directora y padres por ayudar en el predicamento pasado."


	8. EL GATO Y EL RATON

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony y Steve son solo dos amigos que por cosas de la vida y asientos apretados descubren la inevitable atracción que hay entre los dos

[Solo la historia es de mi autoría, los personajes son propiedad de Marvel, este trabajo es con fines meramente fangirleros]  
.  
.  
.  
La salida había sido de las mejores, las bromas y risas nunca faltaron y es que pasar la tarde con tus amigos luego de la agobiante semana de exámenes era de lo mejor, ese viaje se lo tenían bien ganado

Todo el grupo se dirigió entre juegos y empujones al estacionamientos donde se encontraba el auto de uno de ellos, el menudo castaño del equipo se detuvo un momento para frotar sus brazos por el frio que empezó a sentir y es que irse con solo una camiseta y pants deportivos a la playa no fue la mejor decisión.

Rápidamente sintió como Steve, uno de sus amigos, poso sobre sus hombros la polera que traía, el ojiazul no tuvo reparos en quitársela para dársela a Tony y protegerlo del frio, tanto el menor como el mayor se ruborizaron entre inevitables sonrisas, todos sabían que Steve y Tony eran muy unidos y escenas como esas no eran de extrañar.

Cuando llegaron al auto, se dieron con la sorpresa de que los asientos estaban repletos pues no contaron con que Sam y Bucky se unirían a ellos a última hora, fue así como todos intentaron acomodarse pero fue en vano, el auto era pequeño.

Bruce les sugirió ir en la maletera, disculpándose por lo pequeño de su auto, y cuando fueron a abrir la parte trasera, se encontraron con el que estaba lleno con los equipajes dejando un pequeño espacio reducido, donde solo cabía una persona

—puedes sentarte en “esta” Antoshka—dijo sugerente y en burla el pelinegro llamado Bucky, señalándose así mismo a la par que observaba como la cara del rubio casi se deformaba en furia por tal comentario

Antes de que Tony dijera algo, su mano fue tomada rápidamente

—Ira conmigo—dijo serio lanzándole una mirada amenazante al pelinegro quien con una sonrisa vio cómo su pequeño plan había funcionado para esos dos.

Como pudo se acomodó sentado y atrajo al castaño para que se sentara encima suyo, los celos que empezaba a sentir no le permitieron darse cuenta de la posición extraña en la que había acomodado la cadera del mas menudo, Tony estaba totalmente ruborizado pero sus labios no emitían palabra alguna dejándose acomodar como el rubio quisiera.

La posición tan comprometedora recién se sintió cuando luego de unos minutos y gracias a unos gloriosos baches en la autopista, hicieron que ambos rebotaran y entre rose y rose, el rubio no pudo detener su fisionomía hormonal generándose una erección en él.

Paso saliva gruesa y hasta intento recitar mentalmente el himno nacional pero todo fue en vano, estaba duro como una roca ya que en ocasiones, Tony daba saltitos por los agujeros en el camino y caía exacta y grandiosamente sobre su miembro, ver esas nalgas tan turgentes rebotar sobre él, lo estaba llevando a la locura, la cintura estrecha que seguía un camino para ampliarse en las generosas caderas, su cuerpo estaba ardiendo pero su mente moría de vergüenza. Pensó que en algún momento Tony voltearía a reclamarle por este incomodo asunto pero el castaño no parecía reaccionar, se mantenía sin darle la cara, dándole la espalda aunque si se estiraba un poco creía ver un sonrojo en las mejillas del menor.

Fue cuando el auto empezaba a frenar repetidamente que sintió como el roce se hizo más constante. La sorpresa llego cuando el auto dejo de frenar pero los movimientos de Tony nunca pararon, el castaño siguió moviéndose de a tras hacia adelante de una manera tan deliciosa que el rubio tuvo que acallar un jadeo con sus manos sobre su boca, en segundos el movimiento cambio a uno de rotaciones donde el menor hacia círculos lentos clavándose más en la erección del mayor quien entre jadeos queditos, tomo la cintura de este para pegarlo más a él.

Agradecieron que el sonido de sus gemidos se perdían entre la música que había puesto Clint, ignorante de todo lo que pasaba atrás.

—To…Tony voy a…—susurro el rubio pegándose a la nuca del castaño

—BIEN, YA LLEGAMOS MUCHACHOS!!— escucharon el aviso que dio Thor y su boba sonrisa aparcando el auto en la entrada de la casa de playa donde pasarían la noche

Ambos pegaron un salto del susto al darse cuenta hasta donde había llegado sus acciones, la mella de vergüenza y frustración por quedarse a medias los estaba empezando a golpear y fue por eso que bajaron en un completo silencia del auto, Steve tuvo que estirar su camiseta para poder tapar un poco aquella erección que no pudo saciar y Tony agradeció el tener puesto la polera del rubio pues al ser esta muy grande le servía para ocultar también su problema.

— ¿Tuviste un buen viaje punk?— molesto Bucky a su amigo riéndose al darse cuenta del apretado problema del rubio

Steve fue el primero en correr en búsqueda de un baño, sentía su miembro a punto de estallar y el dolor en sus bolas acumularse, Tony ni siquiera lo vio irse porque estaba más concentrado en ocultarse de su vista por la vergüenza que se acentuó en sus mejillas al recordar las acciones que hizo en la maletera.

No se creía un santo pero jamás se había imaginado que un día terminaría en esa situación tan comprometedora y más que fuera con su mejor amigo. Reconocía que en sus noches más silenciosas y en la soledad de su habitación, a veces había fantaseado con entregarse al rubio y ser correspondido por este pero nunca creyó llegar hasta este punto. ¿Qué pensaría Steve sobre el ahora?, ¿fue solo una reacción fisiológica del rubio el seguir con esos roses?, el millón de preguntas que empezaba a formular su intranquila mente lo estaba carcomiendo.

Luego de unos minutos el rubio bajo en búsqueda de sus amigos, aunque más específicamente buscaba con la mirada al castaño, y cuando lograron cruzar miradas, el menor huyó fingiendo que no lo vio, se acercó a Bruce y empezó a conversar con él, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Steve arrugo el entrecejo pero no se dio por vencido, trato en múltiples ocasiones acercarse al de menudo cuerpo pero este siguió huyendo fingiendo que no lo veía venir.

Fue la oportunidad cuando el castaño aviso que iría un momento a los servicios higiénicos que el rubio decidió seguirlo, espero a que saliera del baño y lo enfrento en la puerta de este.

Tony se quedó de piedra cuando se vio frente a frente con el rubio mientras este parecía serio, trato de seguir su camino pero fue sujetado por la cintura y volteado para que le diera la cara al rubio

— ¿Vamos a fingir que nada paso?, ¿vamos a seguir jugando al gato y al ratón?—hablo severo sin dejar de mirar directamente a los ojos chocolate del menor

—no sé de qué hablas—respondió el más bajo queriendo apartar la mirada pero fallando cuando el mayor lo tomo de la barbilla para que no lo hiciera

—Tu cuerpo reacciono al mío, pero no fue solo eso, hubo algo más y lo sabes— el agarre en la cintura del castaño se afianzo haciendo que las piernas de este casi temblaran

—Steve yo…— y la respuesta fue cortada por los labios del mayor que se juntaron a los suyos guiándolo a un apasionado beso.

A los segundos, las manos del genio no pudieron resistir más y se colaron sobre el cuello del mayor atrayéndolo también, la boca del rubio le supo a gloria y los sentimientos y gusto que sentía no pudieron callarse mas, ambos se atraían desde hace mucho y esto fue solo un empujón para confesar aquello que callaban.

— ¿Tú no que Anthony?— contesto sonriente el ojiazul al separarse un poco en búsqueda de aire

—demonios, me atrapaste soldado— sonrió también el menor acariciando los suaves y rubios cabellos del contrario

En un rápido movimiento, el más bajo abrió la puerta al lado del baño de donde había salido, dando vista a una habitación y una amplia cama, se mordió los labios y miro con deseo al mayor, este ni corto ni perezoso entendió la referencia dejándose guiar como un manso corderito sonriente por la próxima ronda de sexo con su ahora nuevo novio.

La puerta fue cerrada y las risas y jadeos tras de ella empezaron sonar.


	9. LOS DOS PRÍNCIPES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> por que dos Rogers en el mundo son suficientes para causar extrañas confusiones y Tony lo vivirá en carne propia.

[solo la historia es de mi autoria, los personajes son propiedad de marvel, este trabajo es con fines meramente fangirleros ]  
.  
.  
.  
Anthony estaba desconcertado, no era de su estilo tomarse las cosas tan a pecho pero lo que ocurría lo confundía e incomodaba de sobremanera.

Miro nuevamente por su ventana a la casa vecina y arrugo el entrecejo.

— ¿Es una maldita broma?—susurro confundido a la par que se tiraba de espaldas a su cama y miraba al techo cerrando los ojos.

Todo había iniciado hace un mes atrás, al mudarse a un nuevo vecindario mucho más tranquilo que el centro de nueva york. Se había acoplado gratamente a la tranquilidad de un suburbio familiar y fue justamente por eso que había conocido a uno de sus vecinos de las casas cercanas.

Steve se había presentado, desde el primer momento resulto todo un encanto de persona, la sonrisa agradable con la que le hablo la primera vez, las miradas dulces que podía ofrecer con esos profundos ojos azules.

A los pocos días, el rubio se había vuelto una constante en su vida y Tony para su suerte, había terminado con un crush para con su vecino.

Es que sentir el trato amable y las atenciones del rubio eran enredantes y su corazón empezaba a latir cada vez que se encontraba con Steve por el vecindario.

Ya con el Pasar de los días, fue notando que el rubio tal vez no le era indiferente, Steve también parecía atraído por él y eso hacía que Tony se llenase de esperanzas.

Las cosas cambiaron cuando en una ocasión Tony salía de casa y diviso a Steve apunto de subirse a su motocicleta, sin pensarlo corrió sonriendo hacia él, para saludarlo, noto que el rubio se dio cuenta de su presencia pero sin más, tomo su casco y sin responderle nada arranco para dejarlo con la mano en alto y un desconcierto que le estrujo el corazón

—Creo que la otra vez estabas con prisa— comento Tony como si nada cuando se encontró con el ojiazul en otra ocasión— te salude pero creo que...no me viste— se esforzó en no sonar a reclamo o dolido

El rubio lo miro sorprendido, trato de recordar pero fue en vano, se disculpó con Tony por el impasse y luego todo volvió a su cauce normal.

Con el pase de los días las cosas parecieron mejorar, la cercanía de ambos se volvió más pronta, hubo ocasiones en las que el rubio se pasó por la casa del castaño para solo conversar hasta tarde en el patio mientras miraban estrellas y cuando Tony sintió como Steve le tomaba la mano quiso que todo siempre fuera así.

Apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del más alto, cerró los ojos y sonrió de felicidad, tal vez, solo tal vez, sus sentimientos serian correspondidos, deseó.

—To...Tony, yo—trato de hablar mayor, el castaño levanto la mirada expectante— no sé si tú, si tu querrías salir el sábado conmigo— soltó de pronto totalmente sonrojado

El menor sintió su estómago cosquillear mientras afirmo con la cabeza también sonrojado y mareado por el sin fin de emociones.

El día llego con Tony completamente nervioso pero feliz, se despertó extrañamente temprano solo para buscar que ponerse ya que deseó que todo fuera perfecto, se arregló el pelo con dedicación y busco las prendas más monas que tenía, quería que Steve lo viese hermoso, quería que Steve notara todo lo que él estaba dispuesto a ofrecerle.

Una hora antes de lo acordado, recibió una llamada del rubio, este se disculpó totalmente apenado rebelando que tenía un asunto importante en su trabajo y que por favor cambiara la hora de la cita para el almuerzo, prometió compensarlo y nuevamente se ahogó en disculpas casi como un ruego.

Tony comprendió, además solo serían unas horas y así le daría más tiempo para su preparación, acepto aun con la alegría de saber que la cita seguía en pie, un poco más tarde pero seguía.

Aprovecho esa mañana en ir a una barbería y perfilar su rostro con la navaja de afeitar, deseaba verse lindo solo para Steve.

Saliendo del local con una sonrisa y buenos deseos de parte del barbero para con su cita, fue que camino de regreso a casa.

Se sorprendió cuando encontró nuevamente al rubio a lo lejos, creyendo que había regresado antes, camino más a prisa para estar junto a él, pero en el camino, aun algo lejos, vio con desconcierto el cómo un hombre salía de la casa de este y se aproximaba al rubio para besarlo.

Los pasos del castaño se frenaron, un vacío crudo y amargo se instauró en su estómago y su respiración empezó a ser irregular.

Vio con dolor como el rubio tomaba de manera posesiva la cintura del extraño para corresponder a los labios de este.

¿Este era el asunto importante?, pensó con los ojos picando por las lágrimas que quería soltar al verse así de humillado por sentirse la burla de alguien.

Trago con dificultad la saliva que se acumulaba con dolor en su garganta próximo a llorar.

Sus sentimientos no pudieron llegar a quien amaba al final.

¿Por qué así?, ¿Por qué de esta manera?, que le costó al rubio hablarle con la verdad desde un principio antes de dejar que su corazón tuviera alas para soñar con un amor que no seria.

Apretando los dientes noto cuando el de ojos azules le puso un casco al otro hombre para subirlo a su motocicleta y arrancar, pasando en un momento por el lado del castaño y aun así sin dirigirle palabra alguna, ni siquiera una estúpida disculpa por jugar con él.

Un sin vergüenza y un cara dura, eso es lo que era Steve Rogers a los ojos de Tony que solo deseo desaparecer todos los sentimientos que habían nacido en él, su corazón roto, y por alguien que parecía tan bueno.

Paso el resto del día ahogando sus penas con Pepper su amiga, quien trato de consolarlo afirmándole que algún día encontraría a la persona ideal y que todo sería perfecto. Apago su celular para no ser molestado en su depresión.

El castaño lloro en los brazos de la mujer por todo lo que llevaba dentro, hablo de mudarse, de golpear al Rogers cuando lo viera para luego cambiarse de ciudad, muy lejos del mujeriego al que le toco por amor imposible.

Llegada la noche, camino de regreso a casa con los ojos rojos por el llanto pero con el alma desahogada.

Ya cerca fue que se dio cuenta que Steve lo esperaba sentado en las escaleras del pórtico con un ramo de rosas entre sus manos.

Que descaro de persona!, Pensó con indignación sintiendo la rabia reverberar en su interior.

El rubio se levantó cuando lo vio llegar, corrió hacia él, como si lo hubiera esperado toda la tarde

—Tony, te llame varias veces y no contestaste, yo llegue por ti y no había nadie en tu casa

El menor lo miro lleno de rabia y dolor, ¿Cómo se atrevía a aparecer con esa escusa tan barata luego de besuquearse con otro delante suyo hace unas horas?, volteo la cara con indignación.

—yo traje esto para ti— le ofreció el rubio sonrojado aproximándole el ramo de rosas

Ya no lo soportó más, las lágrimas escaparon nuevamente de sus ojos y tomando el ramo de rosas, se las tiro reiteradas veces en la cara del rubio hasta hacerlas pedazos, ¿Cómo se atrevía a jugar nuevamente con su corazón?

Steve lo miro sorprendido y contrariado al verlo reaccionar de esa manera pero temió cuando noto las lágrimas del contrario. Trato de tomarlo de los hombros para tranquilizarlo más el otro se retorció como pudo escapando de su agarre

—¿CÓMO TE ATREVES?!!,HUMILLARME DE ESA FORMA PARA LUEGO ACTUAR COMO SI NADA HUBIERA PASADO, ¿QUIÉN RAYOS ERES TÚ?, PORQUE DEFINITIVAMENTE JAMÁS TE CONOCÍ!!, ¿CREES QUE PUEDES JUGAR CON MIS SENTIMIENTOS PARA LUEGO VOTARLOS Y DESPUÉS VENIR A ACTUAR TAN CAMPANTE? O ACASO ESTAS TAN ACOSTUMBRADO A HACER ESTA CLASE DE COSAS, INFELIZ, NO TENÍAS DERECHO, SI NO TE GUSTABA O NO SENTÍAS NADA POR MÍ, NO DEBISTE ILUSIONARME!!, ERES DE LO PEOR STEVE ROGERS!!

Steve estaba impactado por todo lo que grito Tony con ese dolor y rabia explotando. El menor lo empujo mirándolo con frialdad cubriendo sus ojos chocolate combinado con lo cristalino de las lágrimas al salir.

Trato de tomarlo nuevamente pero Tony quito su mano de un zarpazo como si fuera lo más despreciable del mundo.

El menor se encamino a casa seguido por el rubio quien lo llamo por su nombre para tratar de hacer que se detenga, pero solo recibió el portazo en la cara para no verlo mas.

Los días pasaron y Tony recibió mil mensajes y llamadas del rubio pero no contesto ninguno, al menos debía conservar su orgullo aunque sentía el corazón hecho pedazos. Deseo que el mes terminara rápido para agotar la renta y cambiarse de casa y así no volver a ver a quien alguna vez amo.

Suspiro nuevamente para ver otra vez por la ventana, noto cuando el rubio llego montado nuevamente en su motocicleta para meterse a su casa, decidió aprovechar ese momento para salir a su trabajo y así no topárselo en la calle, aun se sentía débil si lo volvía a ver frente a frente.

Apenas dio unos pasos fuera y fue interceptado por el rubio, ¿pero qué carajos, en que momento Steve había salido nuevamente de su casa?, pensó.

—Tony, Tony por favor, escúchame—suplico— de verdad no sé qué fue lo que hice para que me odies de esa forma pero aun así te pido perdón, por favor mírame Tony, yo de verdad no sé, al menos solo explícame que fue lo que hice mal— pidió un tono de tristeza— solo dime que fue lo que hice y juro que te dejare en paz, pero al menos solo dímelo.

Tony cerro los ojos ya cansado, y si lo de dejarlo en paz si le explicaba era de verdad, pues así lo haría porque ya deseaba terminar con esto para empezar a sanar su roto corazón

—yo me enamore de ti Steve—rebelo ante el rubio quien asombrado dejo que el contrario siguiera hablando— llegue a vivir aquí para empezar una nueva vida y tu apareciste, fuiste tan bueno y atento conmigo que me enamore inevitablemente— afirmo con una sonrisa triste—en algún punto, pensé que era correspondido, dios yo creí — soltó con dolor— sé que no fuimos nada pero aun así, hiciste que mis ilusiones volaran de tal manera que creí en ti y en mí.

—Tony yo...

—No Steve— interrumpió rápidamente al rubio—creo que el único que asumió eso fui yo, aun asi no tenías derecho a jugar conmigo como lo hiciste

— ¿De qué hablas?—se mostró totalmente confundido el rubio

—en ocasiones hasta llegue a pensar que eras bipolar, un día eras atento y al otro cuando te saludaba no me contestabas y actuabas como si no me conocieras, creí que eran malentendidos pero luego...pero luego llegaste y me pediste una cita. Steve tú me pediste una cita e hiciste que soñara conque tú también gustabas de mi

—Tony eso es...

—si lo sé, es una tontería, pero al menos debiste ser sincero conmigo y decirme que tenías novio— rebelo con dolor mientras bajaba la mirada— ¿sabes lo que fue para mí el descubrirlo cuando te besabas con otro frente a mí el mismo día que me pediste salir contigo?, ni siquiera tuviste el valor de aclararlo en ese momento, solo me miraste nuevamente como si fuera un extraño y pasaste a mi lado con tu novio sentado atrás tuyo. Y luego tuviste el descaro de aparecer por la tarde con rosas, ¿para qué? ¿Para enredarme de nuevo?

—espera, ¿Qué?

—Steve por favor, no finjas demencia, me tuviste frente a ti ese día y yo los vi, tu notaste mi presencia y no dijiste nada, pasaste con tu motocicleta al lado mío y ni siquiera luciste avergonzado

— ¿motocicleta?, Tony yo no manejo motocicleta— lo tomo de los hombros para hacer que lo viera a los ojos

—ay Steve por favor, ya eres un adulto como para ser tan hipócrita, no me vengas con eso

—un momento...¿una motocicleta Harley?

—sí, creo que sí, pero eso no importa Steve, aquí lo que importa es que tu...

—oh no, claro que importa!!, dios como no lo imagine!!— el menor miro extrañado como ahora el rubio miraba al cielo casi como si hubiera descubierto el secreto del universo— no era yo— afirmo rotundamente— era Grant, era mi hermano mellizo, Grant!!

Tony totalmente confundido, boqueaba lleno de sorpresa

—tu...¿tu mellizo?

—sí, el suele venir de vez en cuando por el vecindario con su motocicleta para visitarme, somos muy parecidos pero créeme no actuamos igual, él es...dios él es el ser más serio y antisocial del mundo— parecía explicar extrañamente feliz por encontrar las respuestas a todo lo que había pasado

—pero yo te vi...lo vi besándose con un chico

—Es mi cuñado, ¿delgado, de ojos pardos y con dos flecos colgando?— recibió la afirmación de Tony moviendo la cabeza— sí, son ellos, son recién casados, ese día vinieron para visitarme pero yo estaba en el trabajo como te avise. No me encontraron así que se fueron, Tony no era yo al que viste, era mi hermano Grant— se aproximó para tocar las manos del castaño quien aún lucia sorprendido

—Ay dios que vergüenza— bajo la mirada el menor al notar el gran error cometido, pero vamos quien podía culparlo, él no lo sabía.

—yo no podría hacerte eso Tony, mírame—pidió con una sonrisa comprensiva— creo que en parte fue mi culpa por no contarte que tenía un mellizo— sonrió levantando con sus dedos el rostro del mas bajito— yo, te había pedido salir porque quería confesarte que también estaba enamorado de ti— lo miro sonriente

El corazón del castaño latió desbocado nuevamente, el dolor en su pecho desapareció al instante y ahora las lágrimas que querían salir eran de felicidad.

—y ahora que sé que tú también me correspondes créeme que jamás te dejare ir, así me cierres mil veces la puerta en la cara— sonrió mirando el sonrojo del menor

—stiff...—susurro el más bajito con los ojos aguados

Los labios del castaño fueron sellados por los del rubio con una dulzura única, la dulzura y alegría de saberse correspondidos causo que fuera el beso perfecto. La amarga confusión quedo de lado para dar paso al sentimiento de amor que ambos sentían desde mucho tiempo atrás.

Tony enredo sus brazos en el cuello del más alto mientras este se agacho un poco para tomar la cintura del menor y aproximarlo más hacia él.

EXTRA

—Peter ven con papi— hablaba sonriente el rubio mientras un pequeño castaño de casi un año lo miraba confundido.

—Peter papi esta aquí— dijo otro rubio quien lo mantenía cargado en sus brazos

El pequeño miraba confundido una y otra vez a los dos hombres quienes le hablaban, movió mas rápido la boquita con su chupón sin saber a dónde mirar, su papi se había duplicado y él no sabía con quién ir, empezó a arrugar el entrecejo para aguar sus ojitos al no saber qué hacer.

—oh no cariño, yo soy papi, yo soy papi—repitió Steve al ver a su hijo a punto de lanzarse a llorar en cualquier momento mientras lo abrazaba acariciando su cabecita para que se calmara

—Steve!!, ya deja de molestar a mi bebe de esa manera—regaño Tony quien aparecía junto a Edward, su cuñado, para terminar de acomodar la mesa del jardín para el almuerzo de ese domingo

—Grant, cariño ven para almorzar— llamo el de ojos pardos haciendo que este se dirigiera cual corderito obedeciendo a todo lo que decía su esposo.

Grant solía ser más reservado pero también era cálido cuando se trataba de su familia, vivía enamorado de su flaquito y adoraba con el alma a su tierno sobrino Peter.

Steve sonrió con su hijo en brazos para aproximarse también a la mesa dejando un beso chasqueante en los labios de Tony, ahora su esposo, quien le devolvió el gesto lleno de felicidad.

Ambos se habían casado hace un año luego de tener el noviazgo más tierno. Y al mes, Tony se había embarazado de su primer hijo, se preguntó en un momento si tendría mellizos pero al final le confirmaron que solo sería uno, tal vez para la próxima, pensó, unos gemelos o unas mellizas, Sarah y María no le sonaron mal para nombre y Steve estuvo encantado.


	10. HECHIZANDO AL VECINO +18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> una vista a la ventana de Tony y sus manos juguetonas eran todo lo necesario para hechizar al inocente vecino

[Solo la historia es de mi autoria, los personajes son propiedad de marvel, este trabajo es con fines meramente fangirleros]

ADVERTENCIA STONY +18

Tony deslizó sus manos con sensualidad por su torso mientras estiraba su cuello con los ojos cerrados, una de sus manos subió para acariciar su nuca mientras mordía sus labios extasiado encerrado en el momento.

con parsimonia fue tomando el dobles de su camiseta mientras poco a poco la piel de su vientre quedaba al descubierto, soltó un jadeo aun sin abrir los ojos.

su imaginación volaba soñando con aquellas grandes manos acariciando cada parte de él, añoraba sentir la respiración que daría en su nuca si "aquel hombre" estuviera parado detrás suyo, suplicaba por sentir el gran cuerpo del que rondaba en sus pensamientos y movía sus caderas imaginando que se friccionaba contra una entrepierna punzante.

soltó un suspiro cuando dejo caer a un lado su camiseta y se acariciaba asi mismo los cálidos pezones de su pecho desnudo. estaba excitado y la presión en sus pantalones le pedía a gritos por su liberación, un juego previo antes de masturbarse siempre le complacía porque él mismo sabía sus puntos exactos y sensible.

no era que le hiciera falta con quien compartir su cama, era el querer mimarse a si mismo en ese momento junto con sus fantasías lo que lo hacia actuar asi.

había sido un dia largo en la oficia y nada mas reconfortante que darse placer puro aun sin nadie a su lado, solo el en la soledad de su departamento.

no estaba con humor para regalarle a alguien el privilegio de entregarle su cuerpo, solo quería sentir placer.

su mano derecha serpenteo hasta llegar al cierre de su pantalón y con descaro adentro su palma en su boxer soltando gemiditos por el pulsar de su miembro hambriento. acalló otro gemido mordiéndose nuevamente sus labios en una escena por demás pornográfica, se sentía sofocado y sexy y mas cuando por segundos sus ojos lograban abrirse solo lo suficiente para ver por la ventana estratégicamente abierta

Ver el como era observado por aquel sujeto a lo lejos, uno de sus vecinos, aquel que todas las mañanas le saludaba con educación y esa sonrisa inocentona, recordó su nombre, Steve se llamaba.

siempre se había preguntado el como seria sentir aquel gran y trabajado cuerpo encima suyo, meciendo las caderas en estocadas certeras dentro de él, brindándole orgasmos jodidamente deliciosos.

el movimiento bajo sus boxers se fue haciendo constante y su miembro totalmente estimulado le daba el aviso del próximo final; recordo aquella sonrisa y esos ojos azules del residente aquel, que lo comía con la mirada cada mañana disfrazando sus bajas pasiones con saludos formales mientras que claramente podía sentir el como se quedaba mirando su trasero cuando seguía de largo y le daba la espalda, lo sabia, sabia que era irresistible y aquel rubio no era la excepción a sus encantos.

sus piernas ya empezaban a flaquear y antes de llegar a la cumbre del éxtasis, guío su otra mano para insertar un par de dedos en su entrada, deseaba correrse imaginando que aquellos dedos en su trasero eran el duro miembro del rubio. Era ridículo, pues casi sabia que sus dedos no serian competencia con aquello que cargaba el rubio bajo sus pantalones

se vino con un ronco gemido mientras los chorros de semen terminaban ensuciando su ropa interior y antes de caer de espaldas sobre su sillón, se decidió a abrir los ojos para ver directamente al sujeto que lo observaba a lo lejos mirándolo con asombro que parecía casi adoración

con una sonrisa seductora le daba aviso que siempre estuvo al tanto de su presencia y que tal ves, aquel espectáculo había sido solo por y para él. 

El gran cuerpo del rubio estaba rígido oculto en una esquina, viendo excitado también la escena con unos binoculares mientras una de sus manos le respondía el mensaje implícito cuando con ansiedad se sujetaba la entrepierna.

Algo le dijo al castaño que a partir de mañana no solo serían saludos cordiales los que recibiría de su añorado vecino


	11. ESPECIAL HALLOWEEN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Escucha la puerta de su habitación chirrear pero no hay nadie, ha sentido el peso acomodarse en su colchón al lado suyo en las noches pero no puede ver nada, ha sentido las palabras susurrarle en la nuca y por más que lo intente no descifra que quieren decirle

[solo la historia es de mi autoria, los personajes son propiedad de Marvel, este trabajo es con fines meramente fangirleros ]  
.  
.  
.

—es una lastima

—son casi unos niños...

Nunca se sabe de donde aparece siempre gente para estos casos, el morbo siempre llama a las masas aun cuando los sucesos son algo horrible de presenciar.

El viento golpeaba los rostros de aquellos dos amantes, quienes envueltos en una densa neblina, reían libres por su amor mutuo, la carretera estaba libre y les daba paso para correr con toda la adrenalina posible.

Huían rompiendo todas las cadenas impuestas por el destino, huían burlando a la vida y sus normas oscuras.

El castaño se sujetaba con fuerza de la cintura contraria, su corazón palpitaba cual tambor y aun cuando el temor se asentaba en ocasiones, rompía sus miedos sintiendo el calor de aquella espalda.

Ya nunca estaría atado a fingir quien no era.

El rubio acelero la marcha cuando sintió el aumento de fuerza en el agarre de su pasajero especial, la velocidad de la motocicleta marcaba casi el máximo dispuesto a llevarlos lejos de esa gran ciudad.

El menor sonrió con los ojos cerrados, saboreando los puntos altos de la cumbre de la libertad. Despego sus brazos del torso contrario para tomar impulso y extender sus extremidades para saborear el viento por todo su cuerpo.

Steve sonrió mirando por el retrovisor el hermoso espectáculo tras suyo, Anthony se impulsó para erguirse majestuoso con los brazos extendidos mientras el rubio aumentaba la velocidad.

Eran solo dos amantes que buscaban libertad.

Los ojos del mayor se concentraron en observar cada gesto de aquel rostro hechizado en el momento.

Tony abrió sus ojos chocolate para verlo también a través del espejo retrovisor.

—te amo...—susurro sin despegar la vista.

Fueron segundos rápidos donde el rubio no avecino la tragedia.

El impacto con el otro vehículo paso tan rápido, solo recuerda salir despedido por los aires para caer pesadamente sobre el costado de la carretera, solo recuerda mover los ojos con insistencia y desesperación total, buscando a su ocupante trasero.

Tony jamás pudo despedirse.

Aquel golpeteo en su cráneo lo había estado matando todos esos días, podría tratarse por la cruda de todas esas botellas vacías en su habitación o por las secuelas del pasado accidente del que no quiere recordar nada.

Sus ojos han estado rojos por el llanto y el alcohol, su vida se ha reducido a respirar sin ganas.

Él es un muerto en vida, solo un cuerpo sin motivos, encerrado en esas cuatro paredes. Aun puede escuchar su risa pero jamás volverá a tocarlo, cada rincón de esa casa huele a él a pesar de estar llena del humo de los miles de cigarrillos.

Escucha la puerta de su habitación chirrear pero no hay nadie, ha sentido el peso acomodarse en su colchón al lado suyo en las noches pero no puede ver nada, ha sentido las palabras susurrarle en la nuca y por más que lo intente no descifra que quieren decirle.

—Su alma aun no descansa por que hay algo en este mundo que necesita hacer.

Le había dicho una de sus amigas cuando fue a visitarlo.

Destrozado va a enfrentarse al frió cementerio al que ni siquiera pudo ir a despedirlo cuando falleció.

Sus manos heladas acarician la lápida de finos acabados donde descansa aquel cuerpo que beso cada día y cada noche.

Ruega, llora, grita y se disculpa, pero el silencio es la dura respuesta a sus pedidos.

Vencido, regresa a casa a continuar con su vida, pero aquella presencia jamás se va, ahora no es solo el que lo sienta, ahora se ha manifestado con mayor fuerza.

Las ventanas se han roto solas y los objetos de la mesa han salido volando como si los lanzaran con fuerza.

Las lucen han parpadeado solas y en ocasiones hasta ha podido ver una sombra caminar cuando todo está casi en penumbras.

El pide saber qué es lo que aquel espectro desea, el miedo inicial ha pasado a transformarse en dolor.

Él está sufriendo por que no puede lograr la paz que un alma necesita.

El golpea las paredes suplicando por saber qué es lo que quiere, se frota los cabellos en desesperación para resbalar por la pared y caer sentado mientras las lágrimas queman sus ojos y su respiración se agita.

No es miedo, es dolor— responde cada que le preguntan, porque sabe y es consiente que todo esto fue su culpa, perderlo fue su culpa y está dispuesto a hacer lo que sea para que esa alma descanse en paz.

No pudo cumplir su promesa de amarse hasta ser ancianos porque siente sus manos teñidas de sangre por la culpa de aquel fatídico día.

Rompe con rabia la botella de alcohol para coger el vidrio más filudo

Aun puede oír su risa

Siente la sangre formar un camino desde sus brazos hasta el piso, el dolor físico es menor al dolor en su pecho.

Con el pasar de los minutos sus ojos se van nublando pero aun así logra distinguir aquella sombra acercarse ante él.

No le teme por que sabe de quién se trata.

Sus pupilas pierden el brillo aun sin despegar la mirada de aquella presencia delante de él, su último aliento llega, solo en aquella fría habitación.

Sonríe cuando frente a él, por fin puede ver a su amado

— ¿Esto es lo que querías?—le pregunta con una sonrisa, porque aun cuando le dijera que sí, el estaría de acuerdo, dentro suyo, él también quería lo mismo desde el día en que lo perdió.

—Solo quería decirte que también te amo— responde ahora el espectro visible para abrazarlo junto a él.

No hay paraíso para las almas que mueren en situaciones violentas, pero eso ellos no lo necesitan.

Su propio paraíso es poder estar juntos para toda la eternidad...  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.[ basado en una historia real]


End file.
